se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alberto Fujimori/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Chrétien, Jean, 1934-Politicians. Alberto Fujimeri (R) Ryntano Hashimoto (back turned). Loek, Dick. Toronto Star Photo Archive Estados Unidos * Ver George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori meets with American President George Bush at the White House. Alberto Fujimori - Bill Clinton.jpg| USA: PRESIDENTS FUJIMORI /MAHUAD/CLINTON PRESS CONFERENCE AP Archive América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. / Alberto Fujimori - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Alberto Fujimori y Ernesto Zedillo: retomar viejos lazos con tácticas modernas. Caretas.pe Caribe Cuba * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Fidel Castro.jpg| El expresidente Alberto Fujimori junto a Fidel Castro. (Vía: AFP) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Carlos Menem.jpg| Ingreso sonriente. Menem y Fujimori ingresan ayer al mediodía a un restaurante limeño. Emitieron señales de "amistad". Clarín Bolivia * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| PERU: FUJIMORI AND BANZAR AGREE ON HIGHWAY TO JOIN COUNTRIES. Ap Archive Alberto Fujimori - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Esta vez Fujimori se encontró en Bolivia con un Sánchez de Lozada más duro y con menos paciencia. Caretas.pe Alberto Fujimori - Carlos Mesa.jpg| De Cerca - Ing. Alberto Fujimori #1. Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Brasil * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| FHC chama Fujimori (Peru) de “grande democrata” e o condecora. hariovaldo.cartacapital.com.br Chile * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| El presidente Patricio Aylwin, junto al Presidente del Perú, Alberto Fujimori. Periódico Fortín Mapocho Alberto Fujimori - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Frei y Fujimori: ahora en isla Margarita. Caretas.pe Colombia * Ver Alberto Fujimori - César Gaviria.jpg| OAS Secretary General César Gaviria meets with President of Peru Alberto Fujimori at the OAS headquarters. September 28, 2000. Photo: Roberto Ribeiro - OAS. Alberto Fujimori - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Presidentes Ernesto Samper y Alberto Fujimori con Enrique Iglesias del BID: cita en Cartagena. Mar de Fondo Alberto Fujimori - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Alberto Fujimori y Andrés Pastrana. La Nación Ecuador * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sixto Durán-Ballén.jpg| magen de 1996. Los presidentes de Ecuador y Perú, Sixto Durán Ballén y Alberto Fujimori, recorren Trujillo durante la Cumbre Andina. Un año antes, los dos países se enfrentaron en la Guerra del Cenepa. Foto: Archivo EL COMERCIO Abdalá Bucaram - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Abdalá Bucaram, con una oposición interna que alienta sus temperamentales reacciones, y Alberto Fujimori, con el problema de los rehenes. Caretas.pe Paraguay * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Foto de familia de la VII Cumbre Iberoamericana Isla Margarita 1997. segib.org Perú * Ver Alan García - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Alan García y Alberto Fujimori también vieron el paso de Odebrecht. Uruguay * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. AFP Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| C.Gaviria, R.Borja, C.Andres Perez, J.Paz Zamora, A.Fujimori in Caracas, Venezuela on May 19th, 1991. Alberto Fujimori - Rafael Caldera.jpg| A la izquierda el Presidente de Bolivia Hugo Bánzer, en el Centro el Presidente de Venezuela Rafael Caldera y a la derecha el polémico Presidente del Perú Alberto Fujimori. @venezuelapresidentes Alberto Fujimori - Hugo Chávez.jpg| En 2000, el palacio presidencial de Chávez en la capital de Perú, Lima se reunió con el presidente peruano Alberto Fuji • Murray. Fuentes Categoría:Alberto Fujimori